dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Totona
is one of the heroine in the story. She is a minor character in the "Evil God's Labyrinth" and "Fairy Forest" arc. She is a in the "Demon Realm's Princess" arc. She is one of the protagonist in the "Beast God's Desert" arc. Biography Totona is the and is one of the twelve pillars of Elios' Deities. If Thores and Rena are deities of martial arts, Alphos and Totona are deities of text and culture. Both deities are art and literature, deities of record and communication. Totona records and communicates in letters, but Alphos isn't in letters. While Alphos emphasises sensitivity, Totona emphasises reason. Alphos is outwards, whereas Totona is inward. Totona is the youngest daughter of Odis and Feria, and is considered to be a subordinate deity to Feria. Her older sister is the medical deity Fanacea and her older brother is the battle deity Thores. And there is the valour deity Rena, who is her foster sister. It is reported that Rena and Totona are very close and like real sisters. She is said to symbolises the depth of knowledge. She is the deity who endowed Magecraft to humans, she is also a deity in charge of Magecraft. Her sacred beast is a cat and her sacred bird is a crow. The five-pointed star is the holy symbol of Totona, and the emblem of the Magi Association. In this world, the five-pointed star was the emblem of magecraft. History She was born after the war between Nargol's Kinfolk and Mina's Children. She became social withdrawn, and at that time she happened to be acquainted with Rugas, and became his disciple. It was about that time she became a book lover. When Rugas followed Modus and exiled from Elios, Totona wanted to follow as well. But she remained because her mother, Feria objected. She took over the archive when Rugas left Elios. Appearance Her appearance is never told in the Elios Religion, but she is depicted as one who hides her face with a hat or hood. She is a beautiful girl with her hair tied back. She is quite plain compared to Rena and Kuna, but she still passes as a beautiful girl. Chiyuki had difficulties discerning her gender as she dressed up as a typical magus. She wore a mask imitating an old man and also wore a large brimful triangular pyramid hat. The gender is difficult to discern because the voice and mask. However Chiyuki felt it sounded like a youth. Personality She has a docile personality but deep hidden inside her is passionate woman. She would be as straight as a line when she falls in love, she is dangerous for Rena and Kuna. Totona usually confines herself in her library. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alphos :Totona thinks Alphos is unreliable when he plays around. But she acknowledges his strength. Totona couldn't believe his lost to Kuroki. ;Alrena :In her youth, Rena who is her foster sister is always adjacent to her, people around her surrounding praises the more excellent Rena. And she was constantly compared with Rena, and she became withdrawn. If Rena is a large flower, Totona is a small flower in the field. Totona is a beautiful inconspicuous woman but has a different vector from Rena. Without Rena, she would have been asked by many male suitors. :Totona doesn't like Rena very much. Totona always lost to beautiful, clever and strong Rena. Everyone loved Rena and Totona was forgotten. She knows it is jealousy, however Totona couldn't do anything with this feeling. Totona didn't like the fact that she and Rena have similar taste. When they were children, her favourite clothes were similar, so she became more and more compared. Thanks to that, Totona had to make an effort to liking things that Rena doesn't like. Totona is used to it now, but she has a hard time. That's why Totona wears black clothes. As expected, Rena does not wear black clothes. She was relieve to know that Rena and her have different preference in men, however she is unaware the true relationship between Kuroki and Rena. ;Fanacea :Sister. She is in good terms with her sister as Fanacea is the only person who cares about Totona. ;Feria :Mother. Totona says she doesn't care for her mother. ;Ishtia :She panics when Ishtia is interested in meeting with the Dark Knight. ;Kepler :Student. ;Kuroki :She is interested in Kuroki, who defeated Rena's hero called Reiji. When she met him with the introduction of Rugas, she is pleased with his quiet atmosphere. Furthermore, defeating Rena's Hero also worked in her favour. She gets along with Kuroki but she isn't aware of the real relationship between Kuroki and Rena. She dresses up more fashionable when Kuroki goes to her library. Totona doesn't want Kuroki to be close to other women. Totona thought Kuroki was the first good man in her life. ;Magius :Her Apostle. ;Modus :She thinks he is friendly. ;Nelfiti :Best friend. ;Odis :Father. ;Reiji :She had seen the Hero of Light, but he wasn't Totona's preference in men. ;Rugas :Teacher. Totona is indebted to Rugas. Unlike her sister, she is still in contact with her mentor. ;Sekhmetra :She thinks she isn't so generous. ;Thores :Older brother. She feels sad for Thores that his efforts couldn't get Odis to acknowledge him. Story The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord Totona was first mentioned by Rena, she says Totona dislikes drinking liquor. The Evil God's Labyrinth Kuroki was reading in Heaven Realm's Library. As Kuroki leaves, Totona warns Kuroki that there is a possibility of a spy in Nargol, as Rena earlier threatened Totona not to be close to Kuroki. When Kuroki apologises for the inconvenience trouble, he'd suggested not to come again. But Totona quickly rejected saying she wants to see Kuroki again and she doesn't care about the Rena, Feria and the other Elios' Deities. She requested Kuroki to drop honorifics suffix and just call her by her name. The Black Storm When Decius passes the flute to Chiyuki. Reiji noticed found a five-pointed star crest on the flute. Chiyuki briefly describes Totona's holy symbol. The Demon Realm's Princess Her sister, Fanacea requested Totona to attend to the tea party in the skyship. Once there, Feria complains about Totona's appearance and criticises her for wearing black clothing in Elios. Fanacea quickly covers for Totona and Feria suggest her to wear one of her clothing. Totona refuses by saying she will leave if she is forced to change. When Feria enrages, Ishtia quickly intervenes and defends for Totona. Feria and Ishtia argue and they forgotten about Totona and the others. When Rena's skyship arrives, Rena makes an indirect snide comment towards Totona and she is laughing at Totona for withdrawal. When Ishtia jokes about meeting the Dark Knight. In unison, both Totona and Rena disapprove. Totona and Rena look at each other with suspicious expressions. The sudden loud voices surprised Feria, Ishtia and Fanacea. Rena quickly reprimands Ishtia for being interested Modus' subordinate. Totona lies and sympathies to Rena. Feria agrees with Rena and Totona, though Totona had a strange feeling that Rena seems relieved that Ishtia wouldn't approach the Dark Knight. Totona meets Rena in her palace. She is running on an errand to look for her missing brother. She found evidence of an outsider contacting Thores. She thought Thores went to Rena for consultation. Totona leaves and returns home. She learns from Alphos, that Thores is among the Evil Gods fighting against Reiji in the Blue Forest. Since she doesn't possess a skyship or any other vehicles, she requested for Ishtia's assistance in searching for Thores. The ship is heading towards the direction of Nargol. Totona was surprised with Rena's panic appearance and hurried towards north. Totona is uncomfortable with the skyship crew's appearance as the handsome man are almost naked. Ishtia mistaken her worries for Thores and comforts Totona that Alphos is nearby. Totona hesitantly agrees that if Alphos is there things would be fine. She becomes afraid for the possibility of Kuroki fighting against Alphos. She thinks Kuroki would be killed by Alphos and she hopes Kuroki wouldn't fight him. When Ishtia and Totona arrived in battle, Totona protested to Ishtia that she shouldn't be amused with fight. Totona greeted Helkart and explained that she is here to collect Thores back to Elios. Thores protested that he still needs to kill Reiji for stealing Rena. When Girtalu insist he'll be Reiji's opponent, Thores rejects him as he hasn't lost yet. Totona insist Thores to return back to Elios because their mother is worried. Thores refused to stop and Girtalu poisoned him with his scorpion tail. Thores collapsed and falls to the ground, Totona went to retrieve him. When Rena arrives to stop the fight, she complains about Totona lack of anticipation. Totona carries Thores onto Rena's skyship and rebukes towards Rena, about Thores critical condition and Alphos absence. Both Rena and Totona glare at each other and the atmosphere was quite tense. Rena explains Alphos was badly injured, to which everybody beside the Hero of Light's Party was surprised. Totona couldn't believe Alphos to lose. When Kuroki is heading towards them, Ishtia was thrilled to meet the one who defeated Alphos. Totona quickly handed Thores to the Valkyrie and protested to Ishtia that they should leave because of Thores' condition. Rena orders to leave and told Totona to help her hold Ishtia shoulder, both of them grabbed Ishtia. Totona took Thores back to Elios and to get treated. The Beast God's Desert In Elios, Feria discusses with her daughters; Fanacea, Rena and Totona about the condition of Thores. Fanacea need the same poison as Girtalu to make an antidote. Totona says that there is Bluulu in Gypshir. Feria reluctantly agrees to ask for outsiders help, though she naively thinks it would be an easy job for Ishtia. Totona thought it wouldn't work because Sekhmetra isn't so generous. Totona thinks it would be better for them to rely on the Demon King. She believes the friendly Demon King, will be able to get the medicine from Helkart. She thinks of something convenient by getting in touch with her teacher, Rugas. She thinks of meeting Kuroki in Nargol. Totona was thinking such thing even though her brother was in a serious state. Totona was consulting with Rugas in the Demon King Palace. Kuroki enters Rugas room to find the two. Kuroki greeted Totona but Totona complains that Kuroki hasn't come to the library recently. Kuroki explains the increased surveillance and Totona says Rena is interfering with them meeting up. Rugas reveals to Totona that he couldn't help and the only method is Helkart's medicine. Totona droops her head in disappointment. Totona explains to Kuroki about Shirone was also poisoned and the Hero of Light's Party are also heading to Gypshir with Ishtia. Totona is planning to go to Gypshir and invites Kuroki, as it is reassuring to have him accompanying her. She and Kuroki teleport to Ptah Kingdom, they meet up with her student Kepler. They went and captured a Chimera. They flew towards Gyptis Kingdom and asked for permission from Mart about accessing the road to Aarnak. She was surprised seeing Dahāku alive and fighting against Reiji. She reunites with Nelfiti. She and Kuroki arrived in Aarnak before Chiyuki, Ishtia and Reiji. Ishtia helps Totona changed into Gypshir-style dress. She seduces Kuroki and forces him drinking alcohol. The Fairy Forest Totona was in her library with Nelfiti, she was happy with Kuroki stopping Felion's revival. She believes he was helping her. Ishtia appears in the library and wishes Totona to introduce the Dark Knight. Abilities Her weapon is a . Her personal mount is a Chimera is called . * | |}} is an invisible ashen Elemental Spirit that makes a invisible barrier. It can block a Gigates race. Development The original material for Totona is |トト|Toto}}, the god of books of the Egyptian mythology, and | |Torisumegisutosu}}.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Alphos & Totona compilation In , Totona would be Lhankor Mhy. However since she is a Deity of Magus, there are elements of divine wise person and | }}. References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Deity Category:Magus